Yandere Branch
by CocoswirlTheCup
Summary: When Branch notices that Creek is holding Poppy's hand, he must do something about it, he wants to get rid of Creek, forever... Rated T for violence, death, and disturbing stuff. Idk what it's genre is so I guess it's Drama, Suspense.
1. Introduction I guess

Au / Trolls fanfic cuz idk

Enjoy! It's meh first fanfic

"Good morning Troll Village!" Poppy said as she woke up.

Poppy got out of her bed, got changed, and grabbed her scrapbook, ready to start the day. She opened the pod's petal door and slid down the petal and safely landed on the soft grass. She looked at the sky, and waited for sunrise. The sun slowly rose from the horizon, it gave off a glorious glow as the stars faded away. "Good morning sun!" Poppy exclaimed.

Every troll loved the sunrise, and her friends loved it the most! She ran towards the forest, where her friend, Branch lived. She reached his bunker, pounding on the hatch loudly, the hatch even made a small dent because of the force Poppy's fist.

"Poppy, what is it?! Stop pounding on the door! It's getting on my nerves!" Branch shouted.

"The sun is rising! C'mon you gotta see it, it's beautiful!" Poppy said as she stopped pounding on the door.

"Well, i'm not coming out! I'm not going to stare at the sun and get blind!"

"Oh c'mon Branch! Every troll loves the sunrise!"

"I'm not going."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine! I'd rather not hear your whining, but only this once."

Score! Poppy thought. Branch opened the door and got out, only to see nothing but the trees and the night sky. Branch knew that he shouldn't have came out, but he did say that he was going to come out to see the sunrise with Poppy. He did kinda like the sunrise. He arrived the village, everytroll was there, sitting in a group. Branch skimmed the crowd, trying to find Poppy, he found her easily, due to her bright magenta hair, but next to her hair was a ocean blue, the top of the blue hair was a light neon green. Branch walked towards the troll with the ocean like hair, and when he did, he saw Creek, next to Poppy, holding her hand, Poppy didn't notice that Creek was holding her hand, she was watching the sunrise. Branch started to wonder why his sworn enemy was holding his best friend's hand.


	2. Creek's Disappearance

"Creek, what are you doing?!" Branch asked.

"Oh, hello Branch, I'm just watching the sunrise with my dear friend, Poppy, it's nice isn't it" Creek answered

"No, why are you holding her hand?'

"Oh? Well, I've already claimed that she is mine."

"Y-Yours? After you betrayed us, she'd never let you be yours!"

"You sure about that Branch?"

Branch stormed off while the other trolls enjoyed themselves. He was furious that his sworn enemy was holding his crush's hand. He knew he had to get rid of him, permanently. Creek has done some annoying, cruel things to Branch, but it was the last straw for him. He would do anything for Poppy, even if it was to kill another troll. Branch wanted Creek to pay for all the bad things Creek done to him. Branch promised himself that he would kill Creek, even if he gets in trouble for it, he'd do anything, anything for her. So Branch vowed to himself that he would kill everyone that had a crush on Poppy. Branch walked towards his bunker, with a stone-hard fist. As he reached his bunker, he opened the hatch and pulled the lever. He reached the bunker floor, and took out a picture of Poppy. "I'd do anything for you… Poppy" Branch said.

He walked towards his invitations from Poppy, he moved one of them, revealing a black button with a skull on it. Branch pressed the button, and jerked away his hand. The wall turned, revealing a noose, a knife, an axe, bow and arrows, a scythe, surakins, riffle and guns, nunchucks, a spear, and a dagger. Branch grabbed the knife, sharpened it, and smiled. Branch put the knife is his pocket, making sure no one sees it. "Creek, you'll regret everything you done to me." Branch said.

Nighttime, the moon gave a beautiful shine. Every troll was asleep, except for Creek. He was taking his nightwalk, looked at the moon and smiled. "Hello moon." Creek said. "I hope Branch will find his peace and let me take Poppy for myself, he knows thats what best for me and him."

Creek looked down at the grass. He was enjoying his night, suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Creek told himself it was the bunny fluffs, looking for food and leaves so they could have a salad. But it wasn't the bunny fluffs, it was Branch, waiting for the right moment to kill him. Creek stopped and looked at the moon, Branch knew it was the right time to attack. Branch walked out of the bushes, Creek noticed.

"Oh hello Bra- WAIT!" Creek shouted.

Branch attacked Creek, stabbing him multiple times, blood poured out of Creek. Branch's knife had Creek's blood on it. "Branch…. Why….." Creek said.

Creek's eyes turned a stone grey, blood stopped pouring, Creek took his last breath, and then died. Branch frowned. Then smiled, then starting laughing maniacally.

"Hah… hahaha…. Hahahahahaha..! Ahahahahaha…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Branch laughed maniacally.

Branch grabbed his knife out of Creek's stomach. Branch reflection showed in the knife, half of it was covered in blood. Branch grinned, he hated Creek so much, he was happy that he finally was dead. Branch looked up at the sky, it was starting to become day. Branch raced towards his bunker, he didn't want Poppy to find out that he killed Creek. Since Poppy was the first to wake up, he had to run. He reached his bunker, and put his knife away.

Morning arrived, Poppy woke up, she looked at her clock. It read 9:14. "Oh my god.. I didn't see the sunrise!"

Poppy opened her pod door, slid down, only to see a crowd of trolls. She wondered what happened, she pushed through the crowd, going towards the center. She froze and stared at Creek's dead body. "Officer Flash, what happened?" Poppy asked the officer.

"Someone murdered Creek at night, we don't know who did it though." Officer Flash asked

"Do you have any evidence?"

"No, your highness, but we do know he was stabbed multiple times."

"Sigh."

"Now, don't sigh, we'll find out as soon as we can."

"Thank you officer."

"No problem, now, have a good day, we'll take care of this"

Poppy ran away with tears in her eyes. She lost one of her friends, forever. She wanted to know why the killer killed Creek. She wished she could reverse time, walk with Creek instead of sleeping at night. She sat down on a small mushroom, wishing that her best friend Branch, was here to help her, at least he would try to

End of Creek's Disappearance. Thank you for reading!


	3. Reading Reviews and wanting to die

Wow, I got two reviews, one about Branch killing Creek, and one about the yandere thing uqhdgsaviofj

Alrighty, Guest : I do know that yanderes are psychopaths, maniacs. I had this weird thought of Branch being a yandere, and my friends supported me for it, so, resulting towards that, I made this bad fanfic. I know that i should re-think this, i do know that i shouldn't continue this, I know that yanderes aren't that cute and fun type. I personally regret making this. I might continue this, but it depends. I know, i'm an idiot and that i should die. So kill me, i was going to make another bad chapter, but after I read these reviews, I basically regret making this fan-fic.

Wild Chicken : I did say it was going to be a bit weird and of course, stupid, yes, Branch did murder Creek and laughed like a manic and a idiot. So kill me now, but thats what yanderes do, kill people for love, they are psychopaths and manics.

Why I wrote this in the first place : OOF. I just want to die after making this. I've always wondered what Branch had in his bunker, and I knew he hated Creek and so and so. So i decided to make this crap. Thank you for wasting your time reading this, bai.


End file.
